"Survival Game" is a popular leisure time sport activity nowadays. Players need swift response and extraordinary intelligence to beat adversaries to win the game. In the game, a pneumatic toy gun powered by high air pressure will be used to eject colorful cartridges. The cartridges are generally made of soft materials and shaped like balls to minimize risk and possible injury to the players.
The toy gun mainly includes a stock, a barrel, a cartridge firing means and a pneumatic control means. The barrel generally has a magazine mounted thereon for storing the cartridges. Because of size constraints in the magazine and cartridge, cartridge capacity of the magazine is usually limited. When the magazine is depleted of cartridges, it should be refilled with cartridges to continue the game. The magazine shall be detached and removed from the barrel for the refilling job. It takes times and becomes an annoying interruption that may spoil the game.
In the game, time is critical for making quick response to any situation that might happen. The delay and interruption of refilling cartridges in the magazine could put the players in a great disadvantage or even risky situation. On the other hand, the players may gain greater advantage for wining the game if refilling time of the magazine could be effectively reduced.